Defiant Root
Defiant Root '''is a town area northwest of Lost Sands. It is connected to the Bee Kingdom, as well as Bandits' Hideout through the well. Overview Like its name implies, Defiant Root is an area that is built near Big Tree's roots. It is a desert town with many buildings. The main room at the east has a Museum (where the 'Too Hot!' quest is done), Isau's clinic, Morty's bed bug place and a bar. The room north of it contains a bakery where Crisbee works at, a blacksmith's, a market, Kali's shop as well as a 'discreet place' where various poison related items are sold. In the room in the west, there is a passage directly leading to the Ant Mines, an elevator that leads to the Bee Kingdom at the top of the tree, an Ant Guard who can teleport the team directly to the south entrance of Lost Sands, and an Inn which costs 12 berries for the team to rest at. The exit here leads to Golden Settlement. Items The following items can be bought here. '''North Market * Dry Bread - 7 Berries * Crunchy Leaf - 3 Berries * Clear Water - 3 Berries * Agaric Shroom - 7 Berries * Hustle Berry - 18 Berries * Heart Berry - 100 Berries * Magic Ice - 10 Berries Dark Market * Danger Spud - 3 Berries * Danger Shroom - 3 Berries * Poison Bomb - 28 Berries * Poison Dart - 8 Berries Crisbee's Bakery * Honey Drop - 4 Berries * Bag of Flour - 4 Berries * Nutty Cake - 10 Berries Museum Roof * Spicy Berry - 16 Berries South Travelling Caravan Shop * Magic Seed - 7 Berries * Burly Berry - 12 Berries * Succulent Berry - 10 Berries Crisbee's Bakery Crisbee's bakery is near the market in the room in the north. Crisbee himself acts like other chefs and can cook with either one or two ingredients, though Crisbee Donut is his exclusive recipe (requires 'I want to be better' quest to be finished), and there are also a few items to purchase on the shelf, most notably Bag of Flour, which can be indepedently cooked to make a Dry Bread, or cooked with a large variety of ingredients for more outcomes. Bed Bug The player can rent a Bed Bug at Morty's. It allows the party member to rest wherever no enemies are nearby. The first rental is free, and later it costs 30 berries each time Bed Bug is taken. Gallery Bug Fables 2020_1_20 15_24_57.png|Defiant Root West Room Bug Fables 2020_1_20 15_29_14.png|'Descreet Place' Bug Fables 2020_1_20 15_29_31.png|Crisbee's Bakery. He also sells various items here. Trivia * While you can buy Dry Breads directly, it's better off buying Bags of Flour and cook them into Dry Breads instead, since the progress of cooking is free, and doing so saves 3 berry for every Dry Bread. * Defiant Root was revealed during the v0.5 teaser alongside B.O.S.S. * You can tell the outcome is a Mistake (or any other outcomes that makes a 'failing' noise, like Abomihoney or Poison Cake) if Crisbee's oven inflates as he cooks. He will then frown as grey smokes appear (instead of green and orange swirls) from the oven. * Zasp in disguise asks the team for a Mothiva Doll at the dark market during the quest 'Lost Items'. Category:Locations